SpaceLiving PT-BR
by stake2
Summary: "Lisa era uma menina que gostava de escrever histórias, jogar no computador e PS4, comer coisas, assistir filmes e ouvir musicas."
1. Chapter 1

No ano de 2019 tinha uma lenda de uma nave que tinha uma casa inteira dentro dela.  
Essa nave tinha uma geladeira e um banheiro com um vaso sanitário a laser que derretia tudo dentro dele.  
E pessoas que conseguiam essas naves eram pessoas que gostavam de ficar nos seus quartos.  
Sozinhos e fazendo coisas como usar o computador e jogar vídeo-games.  
Muitas dessas pessoas que tinham naves eram adolescentes, eles eram sozinhos e depressivos.  
Por alguma razão eles eram tele-transportados para essas naves.  
Uma dessas pessoas era Lisa, uma garota de 16 anos.  
Ela jogava jogos, usava a geladeira para comer, escrevia histórias no computador.  
Ela vivia lá, vivia a vida dela lá fazendo as coisas que ela amava.  
Ela acordou, Lisa tinha um quarto lindo na nave dela.  
Um quarto com a cor rosa, um computador, um Playstation 4, uma geladeira, um banheiro com um vaso sanitário laser.  
Uma cama e um Nintendo 3DS.  
Ela amava ficar lá, escrever histórias, jogar jogos e ouvir musicas japonesas e dubstep no computador dela.  
Hoje ela não tinha nada pra fazer, mas ela queria jogar alguns jogos.  
Ela ligou o computador dela e sentou na cadeira, então ela abriu a Steam e esperou ela abrir.  
Ela abriu Titanfall 2 pra jogar um pouco.  
Ela amava aquele jogo, ela entrou em uma partida multi-player.  
Ela fez um 10/3, ela gostou daquela partida.  
Então ela fechou a Steam e abriu o Firefox e o Spotify.  
Ela escolheu uma musica de Dubstep pra tocar nos alto-falantes dela.  
Então ela abriu o Facebook para falar com os amigos dela.  
Ela falou com a amiga dela chamada Anny.  
"Como você está Anny?", disse Lisa.  
"Eu to bem, e tu?", disse Anny.  
"Eu to de boa também, o que tu ta fazendo agora?", disse Lisa.  
"Jogando God of War no meu PS4", disse Anny.  
"Ah, isso é legal, eu vou fazer outra coisa agora", disse Lisa.  
"Blz", disse Anny.  
Então Lisa ligou o PS4 dela e pegou o controle.  
Ela também abriu o tocador de musica no computador dela que se chamava Foobar e fechou o Spotify.  
Ela tinha muitos GBs de musica, ela gostava de ter uma biblioteca grande.  
Então Lisa abriu GTA V e começou a jogar, ela jogou o modo online.  
Ela estava jogando com seus amigos, e ela estava escutando a musica "Geoxor - Turn Around" no tocador de musica dela.  
Ela gostava daquela musica, Lisa tinha dois monitores, um para o computador e um para o PS4.  
Lisa percebeu que ela estava com fome, ela ficou afk no jogo e colocou o controle dela na mesa.  
Ela se levantou e abriu a geladeira, era uma geladeira automática que trazia tudo que a pessoa quisesse.  
Você poderia pensar em uma pizza e uma pizza iria aparecer dentro da geladeira.  
Então Lisa pegou o copo de leite achocolatado que estava na geladeira.  
E também o hamburger, ela sentou em sua mesa.  
Lisa também gostava de assistir filmes.  
E séries, animes, desenhos.  
Ela baixa essas coisas com o Utorrent.  
Depois de um tempo jogando ela disse para os amigos dela que ela iria fazer outra coisa.  
Ela gostava da Marvel e os seus filmes, ela baixou "Os Vingadores: Guerra Infinita".  
Ela pegou um pote de Doritos e uma garrafa de Coca-cola para assistir o filme.  
Ela abriu o tocador de vídeo que tinha o nome de VLC Media Player.  
Lisa abriu o arquivo mkv de Guerra Infinita no tocador de vídeo.  
Então ela assistiu o filme, ela amou o filme, toda a ação e tudo mais, os heróis.  
Então depois de um tempo ela ficou cansada e desligou o computador e PS4 dela.  
O corpo dela estava cansado, ela deitou na cama dela e dormiu, ela teve um sonho.  
Onde ela estava indo para escola, e também tinha que limpar o quarto dela e a casa dos pais dela.  
Lisa também tinha que trabalhar, para ela aquele sonho era um pesadelo.  
Então depois de um tempo aquele sonho desapareceu e outro sonho tomou seu lugar, um sonho melhor.  
Ela estava sonhando em estar no computador dela ouvindo musicas de dubstep e conversando com os amigos dela no Discord.  
Ela gostou daquele sonho, e queria acordar só pra usar o Discord e conversar com os amigos dela.  
Lisa gostava do que ela tinha, aquela nave, a cama, computador, PS4 e Nintendo 3DS.  
Ela gostava de jogar, assistir, escrever e conversar.  
Ela queria ficar sozinha, e queria ter as coisas dela pra fazer.  
E essa é a vida dela.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainda no ano de 2019 havia uma lenda, de uma nave super inovativa.  
A empresa que fez essas naves era chamada pelo nome de ThinkOutsiteTheBox.  
As naves eram chamadas de "LonelyShips", por que você estava sozinho nelas.  
Tinha muitas pessoas que viviam nas LonelyShips, eles criaram uma comunidade.  
E muitos servidores de Discord foram criados para se comunicar e conversar sobre ser um LonelyShipper.  
Era como um movimento, um movimento social, igual os bronies, furries e 4channers eram alguns anos atrás.  
Esses três movimentos específicos ainda estão ativos, mas eles não são tão famosos quanto antes.  
Eles gostavam de estar naquele movimento, Lisa não participava disso.  
Ela era só ela, passando tempo no computador, sem um movimento ou estereótipo.  
Tinha também um garoto chamado John, ele tinha 17 anos, ele gostava de jogar jogos.  
Muitos jogos, ele era bem competitivo neles, e não gostava de perder.  
Ele estava na sua LonelyShip, ele não sabia que hora era na terra.  
Ele só queria jogar jogos, ele estava pensando algumas coisas enquanto estava deitado em sua cama.  
Ele pensou: "Por que eu estou nessa cama?, eu estava muito sozinho, e eu queria ficar longe dos outros,  
por que eles me enfureciam, eu estava sofrendo por causa deles, e eu estava sendo irritado por eles também,  
Eu também sinto que eu era alguem em algum outro lugar ou universo alternativo,  
Como se eu fosse algum tipo de herói ou professor de artes marciais, como se eu estivesse ensinando alguns amigos,  
E eu estava e ensinando duas pessoas, Juju e Sizaque eu acho,  
Eu deveria parar de pensar sobre isso, talvez eu esteja muito cansado ou algo assim, eu deveria voltar para o computador".  
Então John levantou de sua cama e ligou o computador, ele abriu a Steam para jogar alguma coisa.  
John também tinha um amigo chamado Mark, John sentiu que eles eram amigos em um universo alternativo.  
John abriu Apex Legends para jogar, era um novo jogo que a EA lançou, ele queria testar.  
Ele jogou por alguns minutos e gostou, ele era muito bom no jogo.  
Então ele fechou o jogo e chamou seu amigo Mark para jogar Overwatch no Discord.  
Eles jogaram um pouco enquanto conversavam por chamada-de-voz, Mark também vivia em uma LonelyShip.  
Depois de um tempo jogando John venceu alguns rounds e queria sair, ele disse "Até mais" para Mark.  
Mark disse o mesmo, John gostava de ler algumas histórias na internet, ele queria escrever também.  
Mas ele não era muito bom nisso, ele gostava de ler as histórias de uma garota chamada Lisa, que era uma LonelyShipper também.  
Lisa publicou muitas histórias, ela adorava escrever aquelas.  
John estava estudando escrita e história para aprender um pouco, ele já fez alguns rascunhos no computador dele.  
Ele queria falar com Lisa, para pedir ajuda dela em escrita, ele notou que ela coloca o nome e id do Discord em todas as histórias dela.  
O texto dizia: "Se você quer ajuda em escrita ou gosta das minhas histórias e quer conversar sobre elas me adiciona no Discord: LisaWriter#3860".  
Então John adicionou ela no Discord, John já dava gosteis e comentava nos capítulos de algumas histórias de Lisa.  
Mas ele queria conversar com ela e perguntar coisas a ela, sobre escrita e como escrever melhor.  
-(Autor: E o que to fazendo agora?, escrevendo, inception.)  
John mandou uma mensagem para ela, ele disse: "Oi, como você tá?, eu sou John do Wattpad, eu amo suas histórias".  
"Você escreveu seu Discord nas suas histórias certo?, você disse que as pessoas podiam pedir ajuda em escrita ou conversar sobre suas histórias".  
"Desculpa perguntar muitas coisas, é que eu comecei a alguns meses atrás, e estava tentando ficar melhor em escrever".  
Depois de um tempo John notou que ela estava online, ele ficou animado para receber uma resposta.  
Lisa respondeu: "Hey, John, eu conheço você do Wattpad :), você comenta e me da muitos likes, obrigado por amar minhas histórias,  
E obrigado por comentar e dar gosteis nelas, sim, eu fiz isso, você pode me pedir ajuda ou conversar comigo sobre minhas histórias :3,  
Tudo bem fazer perguntas, eu comecei a alguns meses atrás também, posso ver um pouco do seu trabalho?, tipo, a história que você mais se orgulha".  
Então John respondeu: "Sim, eu vou mandar um arquivo de texto, ok?".  
"Ok então", disse Lisa.  
Então John mandou para Lisa um arquivo de nome "The Return of the " de 4KB.  
Depois de um tempo lendo Lisa começou a escrever uma mensagem para John, ela disse:  
"Isso foi legal de ler, a história estava interessante, mas o jeito que você executou ela, aquilo foi meio..."  
John: "Ruim?".  
Lisa: "Não ruim, mas, não foi... o jeito que você se expressa, ou o jeito que você escreve, tipo, tenta ler mais".  
Lisa: "Tenta ler mais e aprender a como usar palavras, e como formar frases, eu acho que essa é minha dica Monika-".  
Lisa: "Quero dizer, eu acho que essa é minha dica para você, tente isso".  
John: "Ok, eu vou tentar isso, obrigado por me ajudar, tipo, eu estava assustado e animado para falar com você".  
Lisa: "Por que?".  
John: "Porque eu amo o seu trabalho, e achei que você era uma pessoa inacessível".  
Lisa: "Se eu fosse inacessível por que colocaria minha tag do discord nas minhas histórias?, alem disso, eu vivo em uma LonelyShip, então eu sou muito acessível".  
John: "Oh, isso é legal, eu vivo em uma também, qual sua idade?".  
Lisa: "16, e você?, meu nome é lisa a propósito".  
John: "17, meu nome é John".  
Lisa: "Ok John, eu gostei de falar com você, mas eu vou escrever um "The Odds of Nature" agora, ok?".  
John: "Ok, desculpa incomodar".  
Lisa: "Você não me incomoda, também gostaria de ler suas histórias quando você ficar melhor :)".  
John: "Seria uma honra te mandar alguma delas".  
Lisa: "Ok, vejo você mais tarde John :3".  
John: "Vejo você mais tarde Lisa :)".  
Depois disso John minimizou sua janela do Discord e começou a pesquisar como escrever melhor e como usar palavras melhor.  
Ele queria ficar bom na escrita para mostrar Lisa as histórias dele, ele estava muito animado para fazer isso.  
Ele aprendeu muito, e estava tentando fazer alguns rascunhos.  
Depois de algum tempo ele escreveu algo que ele gostou, ele estava cansado, ele bocejou e relaxou na cadeira. -(Autor: suco de laranja)  
Ele desligou o computador e deitou na cama para dormir, ele queria conversar com Lisa novamente.  
Ele dormiu.


	3. Chapter 3

John acordou e ligou seu computador, ele abriu a geladeira e pegou um bolo de limão.  
Ele colocou o prato com o bolo de limão na mesa onde o computador estava.  
Ele abriu a Steam para jogar alguns jogos, ele jogou Transport Defender e Zombidle por 30 minutos.  
Depois disso ele abriu o Notepad++ para escrever algumas histórias, ou talvez um rascunho que ele estava tentando melhorar.  
Ele trabalhou um pouco no rascunho e pensou que estava bom, ele salvou o arquivo, então depois disso ele baixou alguns vídeos do Youtube para assistir.  
Ele baixou 3 vídeos do Alanzoka e 3 do Cellbit Jogando.  
John tinha um site onde ele colocava os vídeos e um botão verde chamado "Watch" era adicionado vinculando ao arquivo de vídeo local que ele tinha.  
Ele assistiu alguns vídeos e então fechou a aba do site, ele usou VLC Media Player para assistir aqueles vídeos.  
John também gostava de jogar Minecraft, ele tinha 3 servidores na lista de servers do Minecraft.  
Ele gostava de jogar survival e skyblock nesses servidores, John gostava da "fanbase" daqueles servidores.  
John jogou um pouco nesses servidores, ele tinha amigos lá.  
Ele fechou o jogo e começou a conversar com seus amigos no Discord, ele gostava dos amigos que tinha.  
Era 11:00AM lá, mas ele não sabia a diferença entre dia e noite por que ele não tinha luz ou um sol perto dali.  
Então a cena mudou para Lisa, ela estava escrevendo The Odds of Nature, ela terminou o capítulo atual e salvou.  
Depois disso ela postou a história no Wattpad, depois de uns minutos o capítulo tinha 5 visualizações e 2 comentários.  
Lisa estava feliz sobre isso, ela gostava de ter uma fanbase ou ter pessoas que gostavam de ler as histórias que ela escrevia.  
Depois disso, Lisa abriu a Netflix para assistir alguma série, ela gostava de assistir The Walking Dead.  
Lisa estava no segundo episódio da sétima temporada, ela gostava da história e dos personagens, mas também estava com um pouco de medo de assistir.  
O aplicativo do Discord estava aberto no computador dela, quando ela começou a assistir The Walking Dead S07E03, os detalhes do que ela estava assistindo apareceram no perfil dela do Discord.  
Ela pausou o vídeo e pegou pipoca e coca-cola da geladeira dela, ela gostava de comer pipoca enquanto assistia coisas.  
Então ela sentou na cadeira e pois o vídeo pra tocar, ela comeu enquanto assistia, então o episódio acabou, ela fechou o aplicativo da Netflix.  
Então Lisa trocou para o Discord, ela queria falar com os amigos dela no Discord, ela notou que John estava online.  
Lisa começou a falar com ele, ela disse: "Oi, você melhorou na escrita?".  
Depois de um tempo John respondeu: "Sim, eu pesquisei na internet como ficar melhor na escrita, e escrevi um rascunho hoje".  
Então Lisa disse: "Oh, isso é legal, posso ver?".  
John disse: "Sim, é claro, eu vou te mandar o arquivo?, ok?".  
Então Lisa respondeu: "Ok".  
John mandou um arquivo para ela de nome: "Bubbles and Cream" de 5KB.  
Lisa disse: "Eu vou ler isso agora".  
Depois de um tempo Lisa respondeu dizendo: "Eu acho que isso é melhor do que a outra história que você me mandou, tipo... o jeito que você escreveu".  
"A gramática está melhor também, eu gostei da história, eu acho que o conceito é interessante, você deveria postar ela em algum lugar, tipo Wattpad".  
"Eu ficaria feliz de ler ela no Wattpad :)".  
Então John respondeu: "Oh, ok, eu estou feliz que você pense isso de minha história, eu tentei ficar melhor em escrita só por que eu te admiro muito".  
"E eu queria te fazer orgulhosa de mim ou algo assim, então obrigado por gostar de minha história, e obrigado por me ajudar a ficar melhor na escrita".  
"Eu vou postar ela no Wattpad, obrigado pela sugestão".  
Então Lisa respondeu: "Oh, eu to feliz de ajudar você e de inspirar você também, obrigado por isso :)".  
"Eu vou fazer outra coisa agora, ok, te vejo depois :3".  
Então John respondeu: "Te vejo depois".  
Lisa estava tão feliz que ela inspirou John a ficar melhor na escrita, aquilo fez ela querer fazer mais histórias e escrever mais.  
Então Lisa abriu o Steam para jogar alguns jogos, ela abriu o Apex Legends pra jogar um pouco.  
Ela gostava do jogo, ela queria jogar mais, mas estava um pouco cansada para jogar.  
Ela ganhou uma partida e fechou o jogo, ela tinha outros amigos no Discord também.  
Lisa queria falar com Anny, pra jogar algo e tals, Anny tinha um Discord também.  
Então Lisa mandou uma mensagem para Anny no Discord dizendo: "Eae, quer jogar alguma coisa hoje?".  
Então Anny respondeu: "Sim, eu quero fazer isso, mas o que você quer jogar?".  
Lisa disse: "Eu não sei, um pouco de GTA V, ou Terraria se você quiser".  
Anny disse: "Eu queria jogar os dois".  
Então Lisa e Anny entraram em um servidor privado no Discord para ir em uma chamada de voz, Lisa chamou um bot de musica para a chamada para ouvir musica enquanto joga.  
Lisa e Anny jogaram GTA V Online, elas gostavam daquele jogo, então depois disso Lisa disse que ia fazer outra coisa.  
Lisa estava procurando no Wattpad algumas histórias para ler, ela descobriu que a história "A Vida de Pequenata" recebeu um novo capítulo, o capítulo 18.  
A história era escrita por um usuário chamado "2ekats", Lisa gostava daquela história, ela gostava de ver Pequenata e Júlia vivendo suas vidas.  
Ela amou o capítulo e deu um voto e comentou nele, depois de um tempo o autor respondeu dizendo:  
"Oi, obrigado por votar na minha história, e obrigado por gostar e comentar nela, eu estou muito feliz de ver o seu feedback e comentários".  
Lisa estava feliz por dar feedback e comentar nas histórias que ela gostava.  
Então ela ligou o Playstation 4 dela e abriu um jogo chamado Need For Speed, ela gostava de jogar ele.  
Lisa jogou por um tempo e fechou o jogo, ela desligou o vídeo game.  
Ela sentiu fome, ela abriu a geladeira e lá estava um pacote de bolacha recheada de chocolate e um Doritos, e também um copo de coca-cola.  
Lisa pegou todas as coisas e colocou elas na mesa, ela abriu o pacote de bolachas e jogou eles em uma bacia de plástico.  
Ela abriu um filme para assistir na Netflix, o filme era chamado de "Os Vingadores: Guerra Infinita".  
Ela assistiu enquanto comia as bolachas, Doritos e bebia coca-cola, ela gostou do filme, ela adicionou ele na lista de "Filmes Assistidos".  
Lisa amava fazer arquivos de texto, ela tinha um amigo chamado Funkysnipa Cat, ela conheceu ele no Google+.  
Funkysnipa Cat foi o primeiro a comecar a conversa no Discord, Funkysnipa Cat e Lisa eram falantes nativos do idioma Português do Brasil.  
Funkysnipa Cat disse em português: "Oi".  
Então Lisa disse: "Oi".  
Eles conversaram um pouco e começaram a se conhecer de novo, eles gostavam de falar sobre histórias, eles tinham muito em comum.  
Funky e Lisa amavam escrever histórias, e Lisa queria escrever uma história junto com Funky algum dia.  
O nome real de Funky era Izaque, Lisa gostava de ser amiga dele.  
Depois de um tempo aprendendo sobre um ao outro, Izaque descobriu que Lisa vivia em uma LonelyShip.  
Izaque vivia no Planeta Terra normal, Izaque ensou que isso era um fato interessante sobre Lisa.  
No começo da conversa Izaque mandou para Lisa o link de seu perfil no Wattpad, Lisa e Izaque conversaram sobre histórias por um tempo.  
Eles também jogavam juntos algumas vezes, na verdade, o autor dessa história é Izaque ou Funkysnipa Cat.  
Sim, isso mesmo, eu sou Izaque e eu estou escrevendo sobre Lisa, minha querida amiga, isso é um pouco estranho de se fazer, não?.  
Por que muitas histórias não falam com o leitor, elas contam uma história para o leitor, mas é simplesmente isso, eu estou escrevendo uma história sobre minha amiga Lisa.  
Eu acho que você ta com a cara desse jeito agora: "O_O".  
De volta para o estilo de narrador.  
Lisa disse para Izaque o que ela fez nos dias que ela passou na espaço nave, para que ele pudesse escrever os capítulos da história "SpaceLiving".  
Izaque amava escrever aquela história (*piscadela*).  
Izaque analizou o dia de Lisa e escreveu uma história sobre ele, então ele mandou o arquivo da história para Lisa.  
Lisa gostou e deu permissão para Izaque publicar a história e para mandar para os amigos dele.  
Izaque amava quando um amigo específico lia SpaceLiving, aquele amigo era mais que um amigo, aquela pessoa se chamava [...] (...).  
Lisa amava falar com Izaque, Lisa também sabia que [...] gostava de ler a história dela.  
Lisa queria falar com ela, Lisa pediu o contato de [...], Izaque disse que ela poderia falar com [...].  
Então [...] começou a conversar com Lisa, elas conversaram um pouco, Isa começou a conhecer Lisa um pouco melhor.  
Depois de um tempo elas pararam de conversar.  
Lisa pensou que ela tinha uma vida feliz, ela escrevia histórias, ela tinha bons amigos como Izaque, Isa e John.  
Ela se sentiu cansada, ela disse tchau para Izaque e desligou o computador.  
Ela deitou em sua cama e dormiu.


	4. Chapter 4

Havia um menino que vivia em uma LonelyShip também, seu nome era "Ted".  
Mas a espaçonave dele era diferente, tinha um teletransportador.  
Ele poderia voltar para a Terra quando quisesse.  
Para ver sua família e saber as novidades da Terra.  
Ele era um pouco famoso em sua cidade, sendo uma das únicas pessoas que podiam deixar suas LonelyShips.  
Ele gostava de sua vida, ele ainda era um civil na Terra, mas ele gostava de viver em sua LonelyShip.  
Um dia ele estava sentado em seu computador, comendo um pouco de lasanha com coca-cola enquanto assistia a uma transmissão ao vivo do Youtuber Cellbit.  
Então, depois de comer, levantou-se e pegou uma garrafa de água, colocou a garrafa sobre a mesa.  
Ted então arrastou a janela da transmissão ao vivo para sua segunda tela e abriu o Netflix no navegador Mozilla Firefox.  
Ele deu uma olhada no catálogo, não encontrou nada que estivesse interessado em assistir.  
Então ele fechou o navegador e a transmissão ao vivo, e abriu o Steam para jogar alguns jogos, ele começou a jogar Terraria.  
Ele jogou em um servidor multi-player, ele jogou um pouco e depois fechou o jogo.  
Ted sentia falta de sua família e da vida na Terra, desligou o computador e ativou o teletransportador.  
Depois de esperar algum tempo, o teletransportador estava pronto, ele digitou e digitou o id do Planeta Terra.  
Ele foi teleportado para a Terra e apareceu na casa de seus pais.  
Seus pais estavam comendo, eles notaram que Ted estava lá, eles se levantaram para abraçar Ted.  
Os pais de Ted disseram que sentiam sua falta e choraram um pouco juntos.  
Então seus pais disseram que iriam ao mercado.  
Os pais de Ted saíram de casa e Ted disse que ia ao centro da cidade.  
Ted trancou a casa e pegou uma mochila com algumas coisas.  
Depois de caminhar um pouco Ted chegou ao centro da cidade, ele queria ver uma amiga dele.  
Com quem ele conversou na internet, ele também tinha um smartphone em sua LonelyShip.  
Seu pai se chamava Pedro, sua mãe se chamava Jana.  
Ted conheceu sua amiga há 2 anos.  
Sua amiga era uma garota chamada Monika, ele sabia onde ela morava.  
Ted enviou uma mensagem para Monika através de seu smartphone dizendo que ele estava indo para a casa dela.  
Monika disse que estava feliz com isso e que estava animada para vê-lo novamente.  
Então Ted começou a caminhar até a casa dela, ele chegou e bateu na porta.  
Monika abriu a porta e deixou Ted entrar.  
Então Monika disse a Ted que se sentisse em casa.  
Ted entrou na casa e sentou no sofá.  
Monika perguntou se ele queria um pouco de água, Ted respondeu positivamente.  
Então Monika trouxe um copo de água.  
Ted bebeu e devolveu a Monika.  
Monika então voltou para a cozinha e colocou o copo na pia.  
Monika voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá.  
Ted ficou um pouco desconfortável por causa disso.  
Ele não estava acostumado a estar tão perto de uma pessoa assim.  
Então Monika perguntou como ele estava, Ted disse que estava indo muito bem.  
Monika disse que gostava dele, ambos olhavam nos olhos um do outro.  
Ted corou um pouco e disse que também gostava de Monika.  
Então Ted perguntou se Monika gostava de viver assim na Terra.  
Monika ficou um pouco desconfortável com essa questão.  
Ela demorou um pouco para responder.  
Então Monika disse que gostava disso, mas gostaria de viver como uma LonelyShipper.  
Ted perguntou se ela queria passar algum tempo lá.  
Monika disse que queria, mas tinha medo de deixar sua casa sozinha.  
Então Ted disse que poderia chamar alguém de confiança para cuidar da casa.  
Monika disse que era uma boa ideia, então ela disse que pensaria nisso por um tempo.  
Ted disse que era bom vê-la novamente e que ela ainda era bonita.  
Monika corou um pouco e disse: "Obrigado!"  
Então Monika disse que ele era bonito também.  
Ted disse "Obrigado...".  
Monika disse: "Você não quer ficar para tomar um café?".  
Ted respondeu: "Ah, tudo bem".  
Então Monika levantou-se e caminhou em direção à cozinha, ela começou a fazer café.  
Ted sentou-se na cadeira e esperou que Monika preparasse o café.  
Conversaram um pouco e depois o café ficou pronto.  
Monika e Ted sentaram-se à mesa e Monika serviu café e leite para Ted.  
Ted disse: "Hmm... eu quero te perguntar uma coisa".  
Então Monika disse: "O que é?".  
Ted disse: "Uma menina bonita como você deve ter um namorado certo?".  
Então Monika respondeu corada e tímida: "Ah... haha, obrigada Ted mas eu não tenho namorado".  
Ted disse: "Oh... então... nós já nos conhecemos muito bem?"  
Monika disse: "Sim... e eu gosto muito de você...".  
Ted disse: "Eu também...".  
Monika aproximou-se de Ted e disse: "Então... você gosta de mim mais do que amiga?...".  
Ted disse: "O que isso significaria?...".  
Monika disse: "Isso... como... como namorada?".  
Ted era um pouco tímido e disse: "Uhh... talvez... hmm... você quer ser minha namorada?".  
Monika corou e disse: "Sim...".  
Então Ted abraçou Monika, Monika beijou Ted.  
Monika disse: "Eu quero ir com você para a sua LonelyShip...".  
Ted disse: "Você tem certeza disso?".  
Monika disse: "Sim, eu te amo!".  
Ted disse: "Eu também te amo querida, estou feliz que você quer morar comigo".  
Monika disse: "Estou feliz também".  
Então Monika começou a arrumar suas coisas.  
Monika deu sua casa para um parente e pegou os 30.000 dólares que tinha em uma conta bancária.  
Então Monika chegou à casa de Ted e eles estavam preparados para se teletransportar para a LonelyShip.  
Eles se teletransportaram e saíram do teletransportador.  
Quando Monika saiu do teletransportador, a espaçonave começou a tremer um pouco e as mesas e paredes estavam se movendo e mudando.  
Depois de algum tempo um novo computador, PS4, cama, banheiro e geladeira estava lá.  
Monika colocou suas coisas no chão e se aproximou da cama, na parede da cama havia alguns botões.  
Ela apertou um botão rosa e a cama, a geladeira, a mesa e as paredes foram pintadas de rosa.  
Monika disse: "Isso é incrível", e abraçou Ted.  
Ted disse: "Sim, é!".  
Havia também um guarda-roupa lá, Monika guardou suas coisas lá.  
Ela deitou na cama e disse: "Esta espaçonave é muito legal".  
Ted disse: "Sim".  
Monika estava preparada para começar uma nova vida naquela espaçonave, fazendo um monte de coisas e estando com a pessoa que ama.  
Ted disse: "Esta não é mais uma LonelyShip, é uma LovelyShip, haha".  
Monika disse: "Sim, lol".


	5. Chapter 5

_*Uma mensagem aparece na tela que você está lendo isso...*_  
_*A mensagem era da empresa ThinkOutsideTheBox que criou as LonelyShips.*_  
A mensagem diz:  
"Rede de naves espaciais SpaceLiving, atualização 1.3.709,  
Uma nova atualização para as LonelyShips foi feita, ela traz mudanças na cor da parede,  
Solicitações de mudança de equipamento, e a possibilidade de fazer uma dupla nave espacial,  
Agora você pode se aproximar da sua cama e levantar a mão, um novo menu mecânico-físico aparecerá,  
Você vai escolher a nova cor das paredes, cama, mesa e outras coisas,  
E você pode solicitar uma mudança de equipamento também, como, você vê uma nova tela que tem taxa de atualização de 144hz na internet,  
Então você se aproxima de sua tela e levanta a mão, um novo botão aparecerá perto dela,  
Esse botão é chamado de "Change Equipment", você pode mudar sua tela, gabinete de computador ou videogame,  
Ou você pode usar a extensão "SpaceLiving Request Equipment Change" para Firefox, Chrome e outros navegadores,  
Além disso, o SpaceLiving Store App para desktop,  
Alguns usuários estão recebendo o novo dispositivo chamado "Teleporter", você pode usá-lo para voltar à terra,  
Se você tem uma casa lá, e um parente que mora lá, você pode dar à nave espacial a localização da casa,  
E seu parente aceitará seu pedido para gerar um Teleporter lá,  
Além disso, agora você pode convidar pessoas para sua LonelyShip, para morar lá com você, isso transformará a nave em uma dupla nave espacial,  
Você pode usar o Teleporter, ir à terra, pedir a uma pessoa para se juntar a sua LonelyShip,  
Se você e esta pessoa usam o Teletransportador, e a pessoa quer viver em sua LonelyShip,  
Então a espaçonave vai começar a mudar, mover e adicionar um novo deck ou mesa, será uma cópia do seu lado da espaçonave,  
Paredes Brancas, Computador, ThoughtPoweredFridge(GeladeiraAlimentadaporPensamento), Banheiro, Cama, Guarda-Roupa, PS4, Xbox One, Smartphone (o Deck de Equipamento padrão),  
Você também pode entrar no servidor Discord da SpaceLiving, entre no servidor em discordjoin/,  
É o fim do log de alterações, isso foi escrito pela ThinkOutsideTheBox, defenda-se dos asteróides, fique seguro, cuide-se e seja solitário! :) ".  
_*A mensagem desaparece...*_  
Uma LonelyShipper estava vendo essa mensagem, ela estava em sua LonelyShip, as paredes da espaçonave tinham a cor azul marinho,  
Ela tinha uma cama, ThoughtPoweredFridge(GeladeiraAlimentadaporPensamento), banheiro, um computador, Smartphone e PS4, ela também tinha um teclado musical,  
Ela adorava aprender e treinar com o teclado, ela era muito boa nisso, em algum momento ela mandou um cover da música "Faded" para um amigo,  
Esse amigo se chamava Izaque, Izaque gostou do cover da música e disse que Wendy tinha talento,  
Wendy ficou muito feliz ao ler isso, Wendy também gostava de jogar alguns jogos no computador,  
Ela adorava comer também, porque era fácil comer em uma LonelyShip, você só pensa na comida, abre a Geladeira e a comida vai estar lá,  
Izaque gostava de escrever algumas histórias, ele enviava o link de um novo capítulo para Wendy toda vez que ele fazia um,  
Wendy gostava de ler as histórias de Izaque, Izaque achava que Wendy era realmente uma boa amiga e gostava de falar com ela.  
Eles conversaram usando Discord, quando Izaque descobriu que Wendy era um LonelyShipper também, ele ficou mais feliz do que antes,  
Izaque amava sua LonelyShip, Wendy também, Izaque adorava ouvir um pouco de Dubstep em sua nave, tocando nos alto-falantes,  
Izaque também fez transmissões ao vivo no Twitch, mostrando o que ele estava fazendo, aos seus assinantes,  
Ele gostava de baixar músicas do SoundCloud, de jogar na Steam, de escrever histórias e postar no Wattpad, Fanfiction e nos sites que ele fazia sozinho,  
Wendy gostava de ouvir música calma e assistir a vídeos no Youtube.  
Um dia Izaque estava lendo uma história muito boa e atmosférica no site da Fimfiction,  
Era sobre o desenho My Little Pony e o jogo Don't Starve juntos, ele recomendou a história para Wendy,  
Ele gostava tanto dessas duas coisas, e essas coisas juntas eram melhores que qualquer coisa,  
Houve um dia em que Izaque não fez uma transmissão ao vivo(livestream), ele assistiu a um filme chamado Os Vingadores: Guerra Infinita,  
Ele comeu pizzas, hambúrgueres e muita coca-cola enquanto assistia ao filme de duas horas,  
Ele adorava fazer isso, assistir aquele filme incrível, Izaque adicionou o filme à sua lista de assistidos em seu site chamado Watch History,  
Izaque também usou um software em seu computador chamado Foobar2000, que era um Music Player, Izaque tinha 25Gigabytes de música no disco rígido,  
Ele gostava de ter muita música e se denominava um Music Hoarder,  
Izaque também era amigo de um dos fundadores da ThinkOutsideTheBox, ele gostou da nova atualização que eles fizeram para as LonelyShips,  
a Double-Ship, WallColorChange, ShipInvite, EquipmentChange, ele gostou de todas as novas mudanças e novos recursos,  
Izaque gostava de ser um LonelyShipper e viver numa LonelyShip,  
Ele até criou um Discord Server sobre isso, e conversou com muitos amigos no Discord sobre como se tornar um LonelyShipper,  
Wendy também gostava de dormir, e para tocar teclado em sua nave espacial, ela adorava ser uma LonelyShipper,  
Quando ela ainda estava na terra, ela queria viver sozinha, gostava de usar o computador e o smartphone,  
Ela gostava de ver as estrelas, os planetas e a terra de sua janela,  
Wendy teve um pouco de sorte também, porque nenhum asteróide cruzou o caminho de sua espaçonave,  
Izaque tinha um asteróide vindo na direção de sua espaçonave, então o sistema de segurança foi ativado e uma grande torre de laser apareceu no topo da espaçonave,  
Destruindo completamente o asteróide, Izaque não se assustou com o asteróide, porque sabia como a espaçonave funcionava e sabia que ela o protegeria.  
Ele adorava estudar e aprender sobre as LonelyShips, SpaceLiving e a empresa ThinkOutsideTheBox,  
Com a nova atualização 1.3.709, Izaque e Wendy puderam visitar suas famílias, eles gostaram disso, vê-los novamente,  
Izaque sentia falta de sua família, ele abraçou todos eles, suas irmãs, seu irmão, seu pai e sua mãe,  
Ele estava acostumado a estar na terra e a conversar com humanos, mesmo que tivesse passado muito tempo dentro da LonelyShip,  
Izaque perguntou se alguém queria morar lá com ele, mas ninguém queria,  
Então ele disse "Até mais" a todos eles, ele entrou no Teleporter que estava na casa de seus pais,  
E voltou para a LonelyShip, uma voz feminina robô cumprimentou-o, dizendo: "Bem-vindo de volta, Izaque",  
Izaque instalou essa voz usando o Desktop App "SpaceLiving ThinkOutsideTheBox",  
A espaçonave de Izaque já tinha muita coisa boa e bom equipamento, uma boa tela, PS4,  
Bom computador, boa internet, ele estava feliz com o que tinha,  
Ele queria falar mais com Lisa, Wendy, Igor e outros amigos que ele tinha no Discord,  
Ele queria falar mais no servidor "Discord do Cellbit",  
Izaque estava cansado, ele ouviu algumas músicas de Dubstep em seu computador, depois assistiu a um pequeno episódio do anime Eromanga Sensei enquanto comia biscoitos de chocolate,  
Ele adicionou o episódio à sua lista de observação e desligou o computador, deitou-se na cama e dormiu.


	6. Chapter 6

(Esta é a explicação de um... deixe-me criar um nome legal para isso... um "SpaceLivingTeleportExperience"(ExperienciadeTeleportedaSpaceLiving))  
Era um dia lindo no mundo de SpaceLiving, mesmo que não haja sol perto das naves espaciais.  
Lisa, Izaque, Wendy, John, Ted e Monika estavam todos dentro de suas naves espaciais, vivendo felizes e usando o computador.  
Lisa estava desenhando um pouco enquanto assistia a um anime chamado "Eromanga Sensei", ela se sentiu inspirada por isso, porque tinha uma garota que desenhava também.  
Ela estava feliz desenhando enquanto assistia seu anime favorito, era engraçado, bonito, feliz, ela adorou.  
O anime conta a história de uma irmãzinha que desenha desenhos eróticos e um irmão mais velho que escreve histórias e light novels.  
Lisa adorava assistir aquele anime, ela estava assistindo pela vigésima terceira vez.  
Ela fez o download em HD no computador, só para assistir de novo e de novo.  
O anime lembrava seu irmão mais velho, ela o amava muito.  
Mas então ela ficou deprimida, triste e só queria ficar em seu quarto, ele estava triste com isso.  
Ela estava com fome o dia todo, mas não tinha motivação para comer.  
Ela só ficou no quarto dela, as luzes estavam apagadas, ela estava fazendo coisas em seu computador.  
Então ela chegou a um ponto em sua vida que ela estava fraca e magra, ela percebeu que sua vida era ruim.  
Lisa queria sair de lá, ela estava com medo, ela queria ir para a escola só para fazer seus pais felizes.  
Sua família estava triste com ela, ela queria sair de lá, quando ela foi dormir, era 05:12 da manhã.  
Ela estava dormindo em sua cama, ela teve um sonho, um sonho onde ela foi teleportada para uma nave espacial que tinha paredes brancas.  
Um computador, PS4, uma geladeira que cria qualquer alimento que você pensa, uma cama, um guarda-roupa, um smartphone na mesa.  
Ela pensou que era incrível e maravilhoso, ter todas as coisas que você precisa para usar o computador.  
Ter comida e água quando quiser e ter um computador super bom.  
Ela queria ficar lá para sempre, seus olhos estavam brilhando.  
Tudo era novo para ela, ela se aproximou da mesa e ligou o computador pressionando o botão no gabinete do computador.  
Ele carregou o Windows 10, era como se ela tivesse formatado o computador, ela digitou o nome do usuário.  
Uma senha e, em seguida, a tela inicial do Windows 10 apareceu, ele tinha o Mozilla Firefox, Spotify, Windows Explorer e o SpaceLiving Desktop App instalado.  
Ela abriu o Firefox, a página inicial era DuckDuckGo, os favoritos do navegador eram: DuckDuckGo, YouTube, Facebook, SoundCloud, SuperAnimes, Wattpad, MyAnimeList.  
Ela abriu o YouTube e conectou sua conta.  
Então Lisa abriu o DuckDuckGo e baixou o Youtube-DLG, era um aplicativo que ela usava em seu computador pessoal.  
O computador também tinha o Steam instalado, Lisa conectou-se com sua conta Steam.  
Ela abriu o Windows Explorer, viu que o computador tinha 5 SSDs, cada um com 10TB de espaço.  
Seus olhos brilharam vendo isso, porque ela só tinha 500GB de HD em seu computador.  
Ela mudou para o Steam e disse a ele para baixar todos os jogos que ela tinha.  
Então Lisa abriu o site Mega, ela logou em sua conta e baixou o aplicativo, instalou e colocou para baixar todos os seus 2TB de arquivos.  
Ela estava amando isso, montando e organizando seu novo espaço de trabalho.  
Depois de deixar o Steam e a Mega fazerem seus trabalhos, Lisa estava com um pouco de fome, aproximou-se da geladeira e uma tela que estava ligada a ela se acendeu.  
A tela mostrou um monte de texto, como se fosse um tutorial sobre como usar a geladeira, Lisa achou que era bastante intuitivo.  
Ela aprendeu a usar a geladeira, pensou em pizza, abriu a geladeira e uma fatia de pizza estava lá.  
Lisa achou incrível, fechou a geladeira, pensou em uma coca-cola e abriu a geladeira.  
Uma lata de coca cola estava lá, ela pegou e fechou a geladeira.  
Ela voltou para a mesa do computador e colocou a pizza e a lata no topo da mesa.  
Lisa começou a organizar seus arquivos Mega, ela gostava de fazer sites, ela tinha um site onde ela tinha um histórico do que assistiu.  
Ela baixou alguns animes em um site chamado SuperAnimes, Lisa baixou o primeiro episódio do anime "Eromanga Sensei".  
Lisa achou interessante e queria dar uma chance para ele.  
Ela começou a assistir enquanto comia a pizza e bebia coca cola, ela adorava fazer isso.  
Lisa adicionou o episódio ao histórico de assistidos e ao arquivo , ela limpou as mãos e a boca.  
Então ela percebeu que esqueceu algo, "Discord!, eu esqueci dele", ela pensou, Lisa baixou Discord e logou em sua conta.  
Ela estava tão feliz em fazer o download novamente, e usá-lo novamente, ela pensou que era um sonho.  
Lisa sabia que o Google+ ia morrer em breve, ela estava triste com isso, mas ela estava feliz em começar a vida nova, mas não tão nova dela.  
Ela tinha um amigo especial no Google+, esse amigo se chamava Funkysnipa Cat ou Izaque na vida real.  
Ela adorava conversar com aquele amigo, ela abriu o Hangouts e pediu seu nome e identificação do Discord.  
Izaque deu a ela, ela o adicionou em Discord e eles começaram a conversar, Lisa queria conhecê-lo mais.  
Conversaram muito e sabiam muito mais um do outro, Lisa ficou feliz conversando com Izaque.  
Lisa queria se expressar melhor e escrever alguma coisa, ela queria escrever palavras em seu computador.  
Então ela conversou com Izaque sobre isso, Izaque sugeriu que Lisa começasse a escrever histórias.  
Ela gostou da idéia, Izaque disse para Lisa baixar o Notepad++, ele disse que é um bom programa para escrever.  
Lisa baixou o programa e começou seu primeiro rascunho de uma história, ela escreveu por alguns minutos.  
Ela gostou do resultado, depois salvou o arquivo e o enviou para sua nuvem Mega.  
Izaque disse para ela postar sua história no Wattpad, porque era uma boa plataforma para escritores.  
Lisa criou uma conta lá e postou sua história, o nome da história era "The Odds of Nature".  
Depois de esperar algum tempo, Lisa recarregou a página e havia 10 visualizações nela e um comentário.  
O autor do comentário foi "stake2", Lisa mudou para Discord e perguntou se Izaque tinha uma conta no Wattpad.  
Izaque disse que sim, Lisa voltou ao Firefox para ler o comentário, stake2 estava elogiando a história de Lisa, ela estava feliz com isso.  
Ela gostou do comentário e respondeu agradecendo à stake2, ela ficou muito feliz com esse comentário.  
Em seguida, Lisa mudou para Discord e pediu o link da conta do Izaque no Wattpad.  
Izaque enviou o link para Lisa, surpreendentemente era stake2, Lisa estava muito feliz com isso.  
Ela mudou para Discord para agradecer a Izaque por isso, Lisa disse que adorou escrever o primeiro capítulo.  
Izaque disse: "Comecei assim, bem, eu escrevi a Ilha Deserta, não fiquei muito feliz com essa história, foi a minha primeira história".  
Então Izaque disse: "Eu fiz a Ilha Deserta em 2016, quando estava lendo uma história futurista muito legal, fiquei feliz com o sentimento que a escrita me deu,  
então eu nunca parei até hoje."  
Lisa disse: "Oh, eu estou feliz em saber disso, eu amo escrever, vou ler sua história chamada "Life of Littletato", eu gostei de saber como você começou a escrever,  
obrigado por me ensinar muito sobre a escrita."  
Então Izaque disse: "Eu não sei muito, mas obrigado por ouvir, aprender e dizer que meu conhecimento foi útil :), hehe, eu gosto muito de você Lisa :3".  
Lisa disse: "Eu gosto muito de você também Izaque, hehe :3".  
Então o Steam terminou de baixar todos os jogos do Lisa, ela queria jogar um, ela abriu o Grand Theft Auto 5 para jogar um pouco.  
Ela tinha alguns mods instalados, ela adorava jogar esse jogo, dirigir carros e outras coisas.  
Lisa jogou um pouco e parou, ela fechou o jogo, ela estava com fome de novo, levantou-se e pensou em um hambúrguer e uma coca-cola.  
Ela abriu a geladeira e lá estava um hambúrguer em um prato e uma lata de coca-cola.  
Lisa baixou um episódio da sexta temporada da série "The Walking Dead", ela esperou que ele fosse baixado e abriu no VLC Media Player.  
Ela pensou que era estranho comer enquanto assistia a série, mas ela não conseguia lidar com sua fome, então ela assistiu enquanto comia.  
Foi triste assistir essa série, às vezes as pessoas morrem e você termina o episódio triste.  
Ela terminou de assistir e comer, acrescentou o episódio à sua lista de assistidos.  
Sentia-se cansada e queria usar o banheiro, usou-o e foi até a cama, deitou-se na cama e tentou fechar os olhos.  
Lisa pensou: "Isso é realmente um sonho?, parece muito real...", então Lisa tentou se beliscar.  
Ela não acordou, ficou surpresa com isso.  
Então Lisa dormiu, esperando para ir mais no computador.


	7. Chapter 7

[No último capítulo, Lisa não estava sonhando, ela realmente se teletransportou para a nave espacial, não era um sonho]  
Outro dia no mundo de SpaceLiving, circulava um boato sobre uma nave espacial de grupo, 4 amigos que eram tão próximos e se conheciam tão bem.  
Eles foram teleportados para a espaçonave juntos, esse boato estava se espalhando rapidamente, os usuários das LonelyShips estavam falando muito sobre isso.  
Eles criaram teorias e grupos, contas falsas no Discord sobre isso.  
Havia também uma história, criada e escrita por um usuário do Discord e Wattpad, chamado stake2.  
Era sobre as ações e a vida daquele grupo específico em sua LonelyShip.  
O nome do grupo era... Gang Da Suruba.  
Algumas pessoas achavam que stake2 era residente na espaçonave do Gang Da Suruba (GDS), porque a história tinha muitos detalhes.  
Em algum momento, em 2019 ou 2020, eu acho.  
4 amigos enviaram mensagens no servidor oficial da SpaceLiving no Discord.  
Seus nomes eram Drag, Manuh, Funkysnipa Cat e kendrinhah.  
Um dos membros enviou uma selfie do grupo, foi Manuh.  
Manuh e Drag estavam lutando no fundo da foto.  
Kendra estava tirando a foto e Funkysnipa Cat estava apenas batendo cabeça(headbangano) para dubstep na cama.  
Os usuários que estavam olhando para o chat começaram a falar sobre isso.  
Um deles disse: "Eles são o grupo raro que foi teleportado para uma LonelyShip!".  
John também estava lá, ele disse: "Ah, eu gostaria de viver em uma espaçonave com meus amigos".  
Funkysnipa Cat disse: "E esse sou eu, headbangando para dubstep na cama".  
Drag disse: "Eu estou lutando na parte de trás da foto com a Manuh".  
kendrinhah disse: "E eu estou tirando a foto".  
Um usuário aleatório disse: "Esta é a primeira foto de uma nave espacial, nunca vimos uma foto de uma LonelyShip".  
Ted disse: "Sim, é verdade, alguém tem que dizer a ThinkOutsideTheBox".  
Um administrador do SpaceLiving disse: "Eles já sabem disso, já que ativaram esse recurso, apenas para esse grupo específico,  
Então eles devem se sentir especiais".  
Ted disse: "Ah, tudo bem, eles deveriam se sentir felizes".  
O administrador disse: "Sim...".  
Depois de algum tempo as pessoas pararam de falar sobre eles, um membro do grupo começou a transmitir no Twitch.  
Mostrando suas coisas, como ele escreve histórias e, surpreendentemente, Funkysnipa Cat era stake2.  
E a história era real, a história era sobre o grupo da Gang Da Suruba.  
As pessoas que estavam assistindo fizeram muitas perguntas para stake2, qual era o nome dele, ele respondeu que seu nome era Izaque.  
Manuh, Drag e Kendra entraram no quarto de Izaque, um de cada vez, para se apresentarem para os espectadores de Izaque.  
Depois de um tempo Izaque fechou a livestream, ele queria dormir um pouco, ele fechou a porta e deitou em sua cama.  
Kendra estava dormindo também, Izaque sonhou um pouco, pensando que ele amava morar lá com seus amigos.  
No dia seguinte, Izaque acordou e abriu a porta, ele ligou o computador e viu um anúncio no Servidor do Discord Oficial da SpaceLiving.  
Era uma notificação dizendo que naquele dia, às 18:00, todos os LonelyShippers ou moradores de uma LonelyShip seriam teleportados para uma grande nave espacial.  
Para fazer uma festa, também por causa desse evento específico (o grupo GDS), para os LonelyShippers conhecerem outros LonelyShippers.  
Izaque disse a Drag, Kendra e Manuh sobre isso, Manuh disse em português:  
"Mas eles não podem simplesmente nos teletransportar para lá, e não alguém não quiser ir?".  
Izaque disse em português: "Bom... eles fizeram isso pra nós trazer pra cá kk".  
Manuh respondeu: "Até que faz sentido".  
Depois de algum tempo, eram 18:00, os LonelyShippers olhavam para seus relógios no computador, de repente estavam flutuando, depois todos apareceram em uma única nave espacial.  
Todos olharam um para o outro, Ted estava perto de Monika, John sorriu para Lisa e Lisa sorriu de volta, Izaque abraçou Lisa e Lisa aceitou o abraço.  
Kendra ficou um pouco ciumenta por causa disso, Izaque então sorriu para Wendy e Wendy sorriu de volta.  
Manuh disse a Kendra que, se ela fosse ela, ficaria brava com Wendy e Lisa.  
Kendra achou que ela não estava com raiva ou não era tão extrema quanto Manuh.  
Izaque conversou um pouco com Lisa, Wendy, John, Ted, Monika, ele adorava conversar cara a cara com pessoas que ele conversava pela internet.  
Wendy e Lisa estavam tão felizes com isso, todo mundo estava conversando, era uma visão incrível, muitas pessoas com muitas coisas em comum.  
Conversando muito e estando no mesmo ambiente.  
Então uma tela apareceu na espaçonave, dizendo:  
"Esta foi uma reunião planejada para alguns dias no futuro, mas foi feita hoje porque sentimos vontade de fazer isso hoje".  
"Nós, da ThinkOutsideTheBox, queremos agradecer a todos vocês, e queremos dizer que estamos muito felizes em ter vocês aqui hoje".  
"Todos que participaram, todos que vivem dentro de uma LonelyShip, todos que vivem dentro de uma DoubleLonelyShip".  
"E algumas pessoas específicas... que vivem dentro de uma... NaveEspacial de Grupo :), todo mundo é importante".  
"E saber que criamos essas coisas, essas naves espaciais chamadas LonelyShips, para fazer as pessoas felizes".  
"Para fazer uma coisa boa, as naves são solitários, mas vocês estão todos aqui agora, conversando uns com os outros, conhecendo novas pessoas e fazendo amigos".  
"Também estamos comemorando aqui, comemorando... 2 anos da SpaceLiving Network, estamos muito felizes em ver todos os seus rostos".  
"E estamos felizes sabendo que nós fizemos vocês felizes, e provavelmente não solitários hoje, estamos felizes em dar vida aos seus pensamentos".  
"Estamos felizes e orgulhosos em tornar seus desejos uma realidade e fornecer a possibilidade de viver como vocês desejam".  
"Estamos muito felizes em escrever, viver e criar coisas para as pessoas que querem, então, obrigado a todos".  
"Todo mundo que lê a história também, Izaque, ou stake2 ou Funkysnipa Cat, você é um cara legal e esperto".  
"Obrigado por estar na nossa LonelyShip e obrigado por ser você mesmo e por existir, xD".  
"Obrigado por tudo, e vamos continuar a viver assim, e as naves espaciais continuarão a existir".  
"E... proteja-se dos asteróides, dubstep é bom, e seja solitário! (Bem, isso é uma coisa estranha para dizer depois do que aconteceu hoje)".  
A tela desaparece, um botão para se teleportar de volta para sua nave espacial aparece, Izaque, Wendy e Lisa continuam conversando lá.  
Manuh, Kendra, Drag, Ted, Monika e John se teleportam de volta para suas espaçonaves.  
"Não demora muito Stake", diz Manuh.  
Depois de algum tempo, Izaque, Wendy e Lisa se teletransportaram de volta para suas espaçonaves, Izaque e Wendy conversaram um pouco sobre o aniversário.  
"Foi bom né?", diz Wendy.  
"Sim, foi muito legal ver todo mundo e tudo mais", diz Izaque.  
Izaque estava um pouco cansado, assistiu a um episódio da segunda temporada de One Punch Man e deitou em sua cama.  
Ele dormiu.  
Wendy estava praticando em seu teclado, ela achou que aprendeu muito desde a última vez que tocou.  
Manuh já estava dormindo, Kendra estava dormindo também, ela estava sonhando com No Man's Sky, ou um mundo Synthwave.  
Drag estava ouvindo um pouco de kpop em seu celular.  
Lisa estava escrevendo um pouco, The Odds Of Nature novamente ("Ela adora escrever essa história", diz o *Escritor*).  
Ted e Monika assistiam a um filme de romance, adoravam assistir juntos.  
John estava terminando o mais novo capítulo de uma de suas histórias [Eu também, ah, para de quebrar a quarta parede...].  
Todos estavam felizes na SpaceLiving Network, vivendo suas vidas, fazendo suas coisas, fazendo o que amam.  
Foi um bom dia para a SpaceLiving.


End file.
